Traditionally, a projector which forms an image corresponding to image information by modulating light emitted from a light source device and projects the image in an enlarged manner on a projection target surface such as a screen is known. In a projector like this, a light source device which has a light source lamp such as an ultra-high-pressure mercury lamp, and a housing for accommodating the light source lamp inside, is often used.
Here, the light source lamp can burst due to deterioration with time. In this case, the light source needs to be replaced and it is also necessary to prevent fragments of the light source lamp from being scattered outside. To this end, a light source in which a mesh is provided at an inlet for introducing cooling air into the housing and at an outlet for discharging the cooling air out of the housing is known (see PTL 1, for example).